Recently, a writing tool having a non-slip means has been proposed, wherein the non-slip means is mounted on an outer portion (grip portion) of a pen point side of a cylindrical shell for permitting the user of the writing tool to grasp the cylindrical shell firmly without fatigue even when used for a long period of time. However, for attaining the non-slip purpose in use, the non-slip means is mainly formed of a soft elastic material exhibiting a slip preventing effect, such as rubber, while the cap is formed of a hard resin similar to the cylindrical shell. Further, the inner surface (inside diameter) of the cap is formed in a shape to be firmly fitted around the outer surface (outside diameter) of the grip portion of the cylindrical shell.
Consequently, at the time of mounting or pulling off the cap, the cap is brought into direct contact with the non-slip means and a large contact force is applied against the elastic member. Since the mounting and removal of the cap are performed forcibly, the non-slip means is damaged in a short period of time and hence its slip preventing effect is deteriorated.